


I'm Up Against the Wall

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Professor Castiel, Professor Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was never one for occasions like this. It wasn’t anything too fancy, but it was enough that suits were found on just about every male in there. And the air was stuffy from all the people. The restaurant was reserved fully for the famous end of the year celebration for whatever teachers wanted to go. Which was not too many, but still enough for everything to be uncomfortable. </p><p>Dean was also notorious for becoming easily bored, so when Castiel, him, Garth, Charlie, Jo, and Chuck all found a table together, sharing talk of the last year, of Castiel’s art, and of their own accomplishments, Dean had to create something to ease his mind. With a little thinking on his part, he did just that.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~or~</p>
</div>Dean gets to teasing Cas during dinner, and Castiel makes sure to give him what he wants after the dinner is over.
            </blockquote>





	I'm Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine was, 'Against the wall,' so I did this and it's kind of all over the place but that's ok, yes?

“I can’t believe you actually have dress shoes, not boots,” Castiel murmured as he straightened out Dean’s tie. Dean rolled his eyes fondly, looking Castiel up and down with a little smirk.

“And I can't believe that you don't have any paint on you,” Dean retorted, knowing that Cas never taught a class where he didn’t get any paint on him. Castiel also knew that Dean never taught a Carpentry class without boots. Even though the two had been together for over a year, Castiel wasn’t sure that Dean had some actual, nice dress shoes.

Dean, finally getting annoyed with Castiel’s fussy hands, took them in his own, and kissed each one with a little grin. “C’mon, the dinner is already starting. You don’t need to worry about me, or you for that matter,” Dean told him as he coaxed Castiel to walk forward towards the door to the restaurant. “You look sexy in that suit, Professor,” Dean said, giving Castiel’s ass a light slap. Castiel jumped, glancing over at Dean. 

“Dean, we’re in public,” Castiel hissed. Dean simply chuckled, looking over at Cas. 

“And?” he asked teasingly. Castiel just looked up at the sign that read, ‘Professors and Teachers End of Year Banquet,’ and shook his head.  
“Sometimes, I don’t know what to do with you, Dean Winchester.”

\---

Castiel was the one who had dragged Dean there, insisting that they go see Charlie, and Jo, and Garth, and about a million other people that Castiel had befriended in the halls or in the break room at the college.

Dean was never one for occasions like this. It wasn’t anything too fancy, but it was enough that suits were found on just about every male in there. And the air was stuffy from all the people. The restaurant was reserved fully for the famous end of the year celebration for whatever teachers wanted to go. Which was not too many, but still enough for everything to be uncomfortable. 

Dean was also notorious for becoming easily bored, so when Castiel, him, Garth, Charlie, Jo, and Chuck all found a table together, sharing talk of the last year, of Castiel’s art, and of their own accomplishments, Dean had to create something to ease his mind. With a little thinking on his part, he did just that.

“So, do you guys have any plans for the summer?” Jo asked with a small smile. Dean and Cas glanced at each other, because they both knew that they only had plans for road trips, and stargazing, and Dean watching with rapture as Castiel worked on a sculpture or a painting. Yet spontaneity often creeped into their lives, and each of them loved the feeling of mystery or of the unknown. Things could be quiet, they could coexist in contentment, or scream in elation from city rooftops with big smiles on their faces.

“None in particular,” Castiel replied, shaking his head. Charlie shot him a look as the waiter arrived with their food.

“Oh, c’mon, you guys are always out doing some crazy thing,” she remarked. Jo laughed, looking over at Charlie.

“Yeah, Charlie over here never leaves the apartment, she’s always hacking or gaming or forcing me to watch Lord of the Rings again,” she explained with a little smirk. Charlie rolled her eyes, but smiled as she turned to Jo.

“Yeah, but you still love me though,” she said fondly. Jo leaned over, giving her a kiss.

“Yeah, I kinda do,” she teased, and Charlie chuckled, returning to her food.

“Aww,” Garth cut in with a smile. “You guys are so cute,” he said, shaking his head. It was then that Dean began his plan, putting it into action.

Dean scooted his chair closer to Cas whilst Garth and Charlie bonded over Harry Potter, Chuck looked around the restaurant at the other teachers, and Jo ate her food. Dean continued to eat, acting completely normal as he touched his foot to Cas’, giving it a little suggestive tap, and a little rub. Castiel glanced over at Dean, giving him a confused look, but slowly returned to his own food when he saw that Dean was simply asking Chuck about his new book.

Dean, impatient and anticipated, then moved onto stage two. He placed his hand on Castiel’s knee, stroking his thumb over it, and squeezing enough so that Castiel gave Dean a look, one that Dean saw head on, and simply returned with an innocent look. Castiel scoffed quietly, joining in on a conversation about Charlie’s developing software to prevent viruses on laptops. Dean then began to move his hand higher, and with each inch Castiel felt his nerves tingling, but no, he really didn't need to get a boner during dinner, thank you very much. 

But Dean was persistent, his fingers nimble and light, teasing just the way he knew that Cas liked. Dean finally landed on Cas’ upper, inner thigh, and gave it a squeeze, and a little gasp escaped his lips, a blush covering his face. Garth looked over at him, as well as Charlie. “You good?” Charlie questioned slowly, as Castiel squeaked when Dean palmed over Cas’ already half hard cock.

Castiel simply nodded with a forced smile, and Dean smiled over at him, wondering just how rough the sex would be tonight.

\---

As soon as the door shut when the couple got home, Castiel was slamming Dean up against the wall, kissing him like the whole world depended on it. Their tongues met hotly, just like Dean wanted, just like Castiel had craved during that whole dinner, and all because of Dean. “You little fucker,” Castiel growled, rocking his hips down hard onto Dean’s. “You planned that, didn’t you? Ooh, you really wanted it huh?” he questioned, as Dean bared his neck for Castiel, letting him suck harsh bruises into his skin. Dean let out a shaky laugh, grabbing Cas’ waist and pulling him closer.

“Why do you think I was fondling you in public, you dork?” Dean inquired. Castiel laughed, pulling back to take off his jacket, taking Dean’s off in the process.

“Well, I’m guessing you want it rough, don’t you babe? Want me to pound into you so you can’t walk for days?” Castiel supposed. Dean grinned, slipping off his tie, and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Fuck yes.” Castiel smirked, kissing him deeply once more.

“Get undressed, I’m getting the lube and a condom,” Castiel stated, and Dean gave him a perplexed look. Castiel, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking, grinned.

“Oh, I failed to mention you’re getting fucked against the wall,” he responded before hopping up the stairs. Dean groaned, feeling his arousal only heighten at the thought of wall-slamming sex, just what he needed.

Castiel was fast, coming back down the stairs, naked this time, dropping the lube and condom on the floor before pressing himself into Dean’s now naked body, letting out a sigh as his eyes fluttered shut, and his mouth found the crook of Dean’s neck. He bit down, nipping at the skin and sucking, breathing heavily, making Dean’s skin tingle with goosebumps.

Dean let out moans as Castiel began kissing him furiously once again, and Dean’s hands slid down Castiel’s back, from his shoulder blades all the way to his ass where he grabbed, digging in his nails until Castiel was growling into the kiss, slotting their dicks together so friction sent sparks between the two of them. Castiel rolled his hips down hard enough to make Dean whine at the roughness of it all, at the harsh bites, the messy kisses and nipping of lips. “Cas, please c’mon, I’ve been waiting all night,” Dean complained quietly into Castiel’s skin.

“Oh but Dean, you’ve been teasing me all night. Don’t you think it’s your turn?” he whispered, one hand smoothing downwards over Dean’s hot skin, grabbing Dean’s dick and giving it one, slow stroke. Dean gasped at the feeling of Castiel’s skilled hand working with expertise, making every single tug barely enough.

Castiel kept it up for a minute or two, making sure not to push Dean over the edge. But when he looked at Dean’s pleading face with wide, green eyes, he took his hand away, and grabbed the lube. He couldn’t deny that he was burning with the need to have Dean, not after all that teasing during dinner.

Pushed up against the wall, Dean wrapped one leg around Castiel as he drizzled lube onto one finger, kissing Dean surprisingly softly. The softness was made up for, however, with said finger being shoved in quick enough to make Dean yelp. Soon, he got used to the feeling, and was close to begging for a second one. 

He was about to open his mouth when Castiel slipped a second finger in, and he barely had any time before Cas had found his prostate, and was running his fingers over it with such a force that Dean thought he would combust from the pure pleasure that ran throughout him. “Ah, Cas, oh fuck, right there,” Dean groaned, his hand clenching tighter on Castiel’s hip. Castiel smiled, rubbing his fingers in circles over the little bundle of nerves.

“You like that?” he asked quietly, nipping at Dean’s ear. 

“Christ, yes, Cas, please,” Dean moaned, unsure of what exactly it was that he was asking for when he said, ‘please.’ Castiel slid in a third finger, thrusting them in and out, grinning at Dean, who was obviously coming undone.

“Please what, Dean?” Castiel asked innocently. Dean simply groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall.

“Fuck, I don’t know, Cas, just get your dick inside of me,” Dean replied. Castiel pulled his fingers out, nipping at Dean’s lip.

“Bossy,” he commented, taking the condom package, and opening it. 

Once Castiel was ready, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, swinging his other leg around Cas’ waist, and hooking his ankles. There was barely any time for anticipation in either one before Dean was sinking down onto Castiel's dick in one fluid motion, the pair breathing heavily. Castiel took no time, however, before thrusting upwards, grabbing Dean’s ass hard, his hands slipping down to his upper thighs every once and a while.

A symphony of moans and curses strung together between the two, and there was no denying that the sex would be rough. Dappled with bruises was Dean’s collarbones and neck, and grunting with the force of every thrust was Castiel. Both of whom were filled with a burning, intense arousal, a raw, sticky passion. There was something about it for each of them, something about the spontaneity, about the feeling of such roughness yet so much love still.

Dean could feel his cock rubbing against Castiel’s stomach with each and every thrust, and the friction was like heaven. “C’mon, Cas, harder,” he demanded. “Fuck me, ‘till I can feel it,” he continued in a broken voice. Castiel simply growled into Dean’s skin, thrusting harder and harder, eliciting long moans from him, his nails scraping the back of Castiel’s shoulders, red lines across his shoulder blades being left in their wake.

Castiel held back a whimper, rolling his hips up only harder, only faster, with the feeling of buzzing energy throughout him a promise in the distance. Dean felt his own climax approaching, his legs tightening around Castiel, curses coming at closer intervals, breathing picking up. Castiel was passing over Dean’s prostate, and Dean was arching his back, moaning, encouraging Cas to keep going harder, faster, as he hit that sweet spot right on.

Everything was fast, and dirty, heavy, and sweaty in the room as Dean came even closer to his orgasm, giving Castiel only a few more words until he was coming between him and Castiel with his numbs tingling, a loud shout of Castiel’s name echoing off his lips. “C’mon, Cas, baby, come for me, come inside of me,” Dean told Cas. And Castiel grit his teeth with a groan before his body was tensing, and he swore his legs were going to give out underneath him from the pure pleasure of it all.

Castiel pulled out, lowering Dean to the ground before flopping down on his back with a grin on his face. “Damn, Cas, you really did make it rough tonight,” Dean commented breathlessly, looking down at all the bruises he had from Cas’ fingers and mouth. Castiel sat up, pulling Dean into his lap.

“You asked for it,” he replied.

“Well, I think you’re gonna have to kiss them all better. Each one of them. I’ll do the same for you,” Dean proposed, brushing Castiel’s nose with his own. Castiel smiled wide, giving him another kiss.

“I think that sounds like a great idea.”

The rest of the night was spent with Castiel and Dean going over each other’s bodies, kissing each and every mark or bruise made, and cuddling before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY sorry that i post these so late but my days are getting busy so spare me BUT ALSO thank you guys so much for giving me such great feedback and compliments during this whole series and just wow you guys are all amazing so THANK YOU


End file.
